


Rendezvous, then I'm through with you

by scripsi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sassy!Bothofthem, Waitress!Clarke, dork!Bellamy, historian!bellamy, lawstudent!Clarke, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripsi/pseuds/scripsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr Prompt: </p><p>I’m your waiter and I think you’re on a date but your shirt is on inside out and you’re super cute should I tell you about it AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous, then I'm through with you

Clarke is three hours into a five-hour shift, when she notices the couple she is getting ready to serve. The woman is lovely, but the man is startlingly attractive. The man also seems to be wearing his shirt inside out. Clarke laughs to herself as she takes their drink order. This is what happens when you date someone for a long time; all semblance of trying to appear presentable fades away. Not that she’s really dated anyone seriously for a while. A long while. Has it actually been since Lexa? She cringes internally and promises herself she’ll ask Harper to connect her to someone from her office. 

When she returns with their appetizer, however, she hears snippets of what is clearly a first date conversation. This guy is lucky he’s hot. If another guy showed up to a date looking so disheveled, they wouldn’t have made it past ordering drinks. Life really is easier for beautiful people.

When his date gets up to go to the restroom, Clarke walks briskly over to their table.

He raises his eyebrows at her haste as she approaches.

She smiles politely. “Excuse me, sir. I just thought you’d like to know your shirt is inside out. It could happen to anyone. It’s not anyth…”

“Oh yeah. I know,” he interrupts.

Clarke cocks her head to the side. “You know?”

He smirks at her, but before he has a chance to reply, his date is walking back to the table.

Clarke takes their orders, and busies herself with the other tables. Not particularly worried about the strange man with the inside-out shirt. She is just interested enough to watch and see if they leave together from the restaurant. They don’t. He unlocks his bike, while his date wanders off towards the metro. Not that she cares. 

The next night, she is bringing another drink for this poor woman whose date is “running just a few minutes behind, I’m sure.” It’s hard not to pity people when they get stood up. It’s happened a lot in her last seven months as a waitress, and sometimes their hope is the most painful part. 

She doesn’t expect anyone to show up after the woman’s been waiting for 40 minutes. She certainly doesn’t expect to see him again. But, here he is. Clarke’s mouth drops open in shock as he settles himself into the chair across from his new date. He sees Clarke across the restaurant, clearly amused by her shock, and grins broadly at her. 

She comes by the table soon after, and he asks all innocence, “what’s good here?”

She has to work to resist rolling her eyes.

When they are leaving 40 minutes later, she watches out the window as Caleb and his date part ways. No, she doesn’t know his actual name. He could probably pass for a Caleb, though.

The next he evening, he returns. Much to her surprise, he appears to be the perfect gentleman throughout his date. The only difference from the previous evenings was his order. He’s ordered them both a few drinks and they’ve gotten appetizers, a couple entrees, dessert. She’s ready to call this evening a fluke when she smiles and puts the check on the table. As she turns to walk away, though, she hears him say “Can you get this? I didn’t bring my wallet.” Clarke has to disguise her snort in a cough.

The following evening, she rushes a bit through the early evening crowd as she wonders what horror Caleb will inflict upon his poor date this evening.

He’s sitting in a different section, so she peeks at their table while she’s walking to the kitchen. She is shocked to see him crying. Actually crying, tears streaming down his face while his date awkwardly pats his hand. It must be a joke. She’s staring at them, so she accidentally bumps into a table causing a bit of a stir. Caleb looks over, and winks at her before continuing his sob story to his harassed-looking date.

Fifteen minutes later, his date must have found some excuse to leave because Caleb is sitting there alone seeming perfectly content as he takes a sip of beer. Needing to finally indulge her curiosity, Clarke tells her boss she’s taking a break and settles across the table from him. 

He looks over at her, and smirks. Oh, boy. Somehow in all the craziness of his bad dates, she had forgotten how attractive he was. Clarke reaches over and steals a fry from his plate to give herself a moment to gather her thoughts.

“So, I have a question,” she starts.

“What’s that?” he asks.

“What in the world did those poor women ever do to you?”

Caleb chuckles at that. “I’m not sure what you’re insinuating, Clarke.”

Clarke raises her eyebrows, trying to indicate that his charm is ineffective on her. She’s also about to ask how he knows her name, before remembering that she’s introduced herself to him several times now. She continues to look at him unimpressed until he continues.

Properly chastened, he chuckles again and says, “it’s this list I found. The worst things a guy can do on a date. I just picked all the ones that weren’t actually harmful, and have been going through the list.” He takes a bite of his hamburger before adding, “tonight, I actually combined two items.” He counts on his fingers as he talks, “One: talk about an ex. Two: get overly emotional.”

Clarke steals another fry before saying, “well, bravo. Your tears even had me fooled for a moment. But, that still doesn’t explain why you keep coming to my place of work and acting like an ass.”

He considers her briefly. “How long is your break?"

She glances down at her watch. “We have 24 minutes during which you can divulge your plan to make every woman in DC miserable enough so her next mediocre date seems fantastic.”

He smirks again. “That’s quite an accusation you have there.”

Clarke shrugs. “I just call them like I see them. I suppose I should presume innocence, but that’s not really my style.”

“Well,” he leans towards her, “it’s a good thing you aren’t a lawyer, then.”

She huffs a laugh at that. “Well, I’m actually in law school. Second year, though. I think they teach us the really hard stuff like basic legal concepts in the third year.”

He smiles back at her. “I’ve heard that, actually. Where do you go to school?”

“GWU, and you are not going to change the subject that easily.”

He puts his hands in the air. “I’m innocent. I swear. My sister, Octavia, is a junior at Georgetown. Which, is at least semi-relevant to my recent… errr… dating…”

“…spree,” Clarke finishes for him.

“Spree works, I guess,” he says with a smile. He takes a sip of beer, and then asks, “do you want to grab a beer for the next”— he checks his watch—“21 minutes?”

“As you seem to know, I work here. Can’t go drinking on my break. I think my boss would find out.” She pauses before adding, “I can steal a water, though.” She grabs a glass from a passing waiter, who gives her a strange look, but shrugs his shoulders.

He runs his hand through his hair as he shakes his head. “Right, right. Sorry. Well, the short version is that my sister thinks that I’m pathetic and am going to die alone.”

Clarke chokes on her water. He reaches over and pats her back while she regains her composure. “And the long version?” she coughs out.

“Well, the long version is a bit too long and personal to tell a stranger during the timespan we have left. But, the gist of it is, my sister and I grew up in Maryland. I moved into the city for grad school, and brought her with me. She’s worried that I sacrifice too much for her. I work for the National Archives, and she has a lot of fun estimating the average age of my acquaintances. I try to tell her inanimate objects shouldn’t count, but…” he shakes his head “she always seems to win our arguments.”

Clarke smiles at that. It makes her wonder what it would be like to have a sibling. She has Wells, of course, who is kind of like a brother. Of course, six years ago, he would have died knowing she thought that. 

“You seem close,” she says.

“We kind of had to be. It was just us… us against the world.” He seems suddenly lost in his own memory. A marked difference from the focused man he was just moments before. “Sorry, where was I? Oh, right. So, yeah. She made me promise that I would go on ten dates, just to get back out there etc etc, and the thought sounded horrific enough, so I wanted to get through them as quickly as possible. I’ve been going on one every night, as you’ve likely noticed. You missed my first date. She and I had different ideas about how well the date went, so then came the list.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Oh, I see. The list is just a way to prevent those poor girls from disappointment.”

He winks at her. “You said it, not me.”

She scoffs. “Okay, I see that you were not burdened with the inconvenience of modesty.”

He smiles. “No, I was lucky in that regard, I suppose.”

“Why don’t you just tell your sister that you don’t want to go on these dates?” Clarke asks.

“I promised her I would. She doesn’t understand that I really am happy where I am. I love my job. I have great friends. I’m not really looking for anything else right now. Also, if I stop halfway through, she’ll think I chickened out.”

“What would she do if she found out you were using your list?”

A brief look of terror crossed his face before he shook his head. “Well, we won’t have to find out.”

Clarke laughs. “I can’t believe you’re afraid of your sister.”

He looks affronted. “I am not afraid of her per say. I just… I uhh…”

“You’re just afraid of your little sister,” Clarke says.

He grumbles a bit before laughing with her.

From there, they talk more about their families. He asks her about law school and talks about his job at the Archives. She has never known someone could be so passionate about old documents, but his eyes light up when he starts talking about their new exhibit on women’s suffrage. She tries not to think about how easy it is to talk to him. Or how cute he is when he runs his hands through his hair.

Sooner than she would like, she’s getting up to get back to work. She follows him to the door, and says, “you really should just be honest with your sister. Or, you know, you could be miserable for another few days.”

“You’re probably right,” he sighs.

“Alright, well, I may or may not see you tomorrow.”

They both turn to leave, and he says, “bye, Clarke.”

“Wait!” she exclaims.

He comes back around the corner, and she asks, “what’s your name?”

He laughs at that, and holds out his hand, “Bellamy Blake.”

“Nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

It’s nearing the end of her shift the next night, and she’s not expecting to see him. She chastises herself for being bummed that a cute guy isn’t here on a date with another girl. It’s beyond ridiculous.

She is walking to the bar to grab a table’s drinks when she hears a voice behind her.

“So, good news.”

She smiles at his voice without turning. “Really?” she asks.

“Yeah, I talked to my sister asked her to let me take my time. She said she’d back off.”

Clarke loads her serving tray as she replies. “That is good news. What convinced her?”

He’s quiet for a moment, and she turns around. “I told her the waitress at this restaurant I was bringing the terrible dates to really put me in my place.”

Clarke smiles back at him, and goes to drop off the drinks. When she returns to the bar, Bellamy looks almost nervous.

“And?” Clarke prompts.

“Apparently with the way I was talking about it, she thinks I developed a bit of a crush on you.”

Clarke masks her surprise carefully. “Is that right?”

Bellamy shrugs his shoulders casually. “Well, I was as surprised as you are by this news it seems.”

Clarke’s smile is threatening to break her face in half, but she manages to ask, “so did you just come by here to let me know or…?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Clarke, will you go on a date with me?”

Clarke grins and says, “I’d like that. I’m off tomorrow.”

Bellamy smiles back at her. “Tomorrow is perfect. Can we go somewhere else, though? I’m getting kind of sick of this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Eve 6 song, "Inside out." Get it?
> 
> Let me know what you like, didn't like, etc, please! This is my first one-shot, so I'm kind of excited. I'm hoping to do more so please [prompt me on tumblr at legividivici](http://legividivici.tumblr.com/)


End file.
